Conjuration
*Albus Dumbledore |required textbooks=''A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration'' |required equipment=Wand }} Conjuration is an advanced form and branch of Transfiguration, some of the most complex magic taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Conjurations are distinguished from the other branches of Transfiguration, by their ability to transfigure the desired object from 'thin air'. Conjuration is more than difficult than Transformation, Switching, and Vanishment and is only taught to students at N.E.W.T.-level. The only form of Transfiguration exceeds Conjuration in difficulty is Human Transfiguration. Conjuration also has some overlap with charms and some Dark spells, such as the Water-Making Spell and the Floating-eyes Curse. Nature Since Conjuration is an advanced form of Transfiguration, most are N.E.W.T.-level, taught to sixth years and above at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, although some conjurations are simpler and are taught to younger students. Some conjurations taught are the Fire-Making Spell (Incendio), the Water-Making Spell (Aguamenti) and the Bird-Conjuring Charm (Avis), the former two are taught in Charms class. There are limits as to what can be conjured; Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration has five Principal Exceptions which cannot be conjured, one of which is food. According to The Book of Spells by Miranda Goshawk, "for reasons that are still not fully understood ... two categories of creature are easier to conjure from nothing than any other: birds and snakes." The spell to conjure birds is called the Bird-Conjuring Charm, which suggests that Serpensortia might be called the Snake-Conjuring Charm. Dangers Many things can go wrong when attempting to conjure something from nothing, especially in the case of living creatures. If Conjuration is not performed exactly right or if the caster is simply messing around with Conjuring Spells, mistakes such as frog-rabbit hybrids can occur. The hybrids in question can be explainable by the magical law Principle of Artificianimate Quasi-Dominance. Things such as severed heads and indeterminate stumps can also occur, when the conjuration isn't exactly right, as well. Miranda Goshawk, has written entries in the Standard Book of Spells series about the dangers of poor conjuration. Known instances of Conjuration }} 1991–1992 school year 1992–1993 school year 1993–1994 school year 1994–1995 school year 1995–1996 school year 1996–1997 school year 1997–1998 school year Known Conjuration spells *Arrow-shooting spell: Conjures and fires a group of arrows. *Aqua Eructo Charm (Aqua Eructo): Conjures a jet of clear water, similar to Aguamenti. *Bird-Conjuring Spell (Avis): Conjures a flock of birds. *Bluebell Flames: Conjures blue flames. *Bridge-conjuring spell: Conjures a bridge *Butterfly-conjuring spell: Conjures butterflies *Ecto Spell (Ectomatic): conjures ectoplasm *''Ferula: Conjures a wooden rod and bandages. *Fiendfyre: Conjures cursed fire. *Fire-Making Spell ''(Incendio): Conjures a jet of flame *''Flagrate: Conjures a fiery rope. *Fountain of Wine: Conjures wine. *Gemino Curse (''Geminio): Conjures a duplicate of the target object. *Inanimatus Conjurus Spell: Possibly conjures an object. *''Incarcerous: Conjures ropes. *Leek Jinx: Conjures leeks from the victim's ears. *Orchideous: Conjures flowers. *Sardine Hex: Conjures sardines from the victim's nose. *Snake Summons Spell (''Serpensortia): Summons a snake. *Spider-Conjuring Spell: Summons a Spider. *Water-Making Spell (Aguamenti): Conjures a jet of clear water, similar to Aqua Eructo. Known practitioners 600full-Albus-Dumbledore-the-prisoner-of-azkaban-photo.jpg|Albus Dumbledore Dolohov1998.jpg|Antonin Dolohov ARTHUR1.jpg|Arthur Weasley Dolores Umbridge Deathly Hallows promotional image.jpg|Dolores Umbridge Draco Malfoy hp6.jpg|Draco Malfoy Pomona Spraaawwwtt wand.jpg|Pomona Sprout 20100111183429!Flitwick HBPoster Lighter.png|Filius Flitwick FLEUR1.jpg|Fleur Delacour PromoHP7 Harry Potter.jpg|Harry Potter HermioneGranger.jpg|Hermione Granger VoldemortHeadshot DHP1.png|Lord Voldemort GarrickOllivander.png|Garrick Ollivander Wormtail DH1.jpg|Peter Pettigrew Quirinus Quirrell.jpg|Quirinus Quirrell Remus Lupin Deathly Hallows promo image.jpg|Remus Lupin Rubeus hagrid.PNG|Rubeus Hagrid Thorfinn Rowle.JPG|Thorfinn Rowle Severus Snape.jpg|Severus Snape Events-mcgonagall.jpg|Minerva McGonagall Sirius Black profile.jpg|Sirius Black BestmainimagejamespotterI.jpg|James Potter Antioch sketch.jpg|Antioch Peverell Cadmus Peverell.JPG|Cadmus Peverell Ignotus Peverell.JPG|Ignotus Peverell HM y4ch1 Patricia Rakepick.png|Patricia Rakepick *Appleby Arrows supporters Behind the scenes J.K. Rowling has said that items conjured from thin air tend not to last long.http://www.accio-quote.org/articles/2000/0700-swns-alfie.htm Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (mentioned only) * (mentioned only) See also *Animagus *Human Transfiguration *Untransfiguration Notes and references es: Conjuración pt-br: Conjuração *